legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for R2-D2
The Quest for R2-D2 is a two part video on Lego.com. This film was made by M2Film and premiered on August 28, 2009 in the 9:00 ET (8:00 CT) time block on Cartoon Network. Plot The first part begins with Anakin Skywalker and R2-D2 fleeing an enemy base. Anakin realizes that battle droids have disassembled his ship so he quickly rebuilds it with the force. Then they escape the base, but then R2 is hit and falls out of the ship and is lost in space. Obi-Wan Kenobi instructs Anakin and Ahsoka to find R2 because R2-D2 is carrying secret content which the Separatists are after, and Chancellor Palpatine also instructs clone troopers Rex and Cody to find R2 as well. The next scene shows R2 on a desert like planet (most likely Tatooine) he soon comes across an oaiss and takes out a parasol. Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka leve the Jedi temple, Anakin in a Y-wing and Ahsoka in her Starfighter. They enter an asteroid field where they encounter a space slug. Anakin dodges it and it bites an asteroid then Ahsoka blasts the asteroid and it explodes in the slugs mouth. The video goes back to R2 where he is relaxing then Jawa come up and zap him. They then bring him to their sandcralwer. Meanwhile a squad of clones is on what is probably Hoth are searching for R2. Rex and Cody search around using a droid locator and they get a reading, but it is coming from an army of battle droids cody takes the stud off the droid locator and slides it across the ice Rex then hits it with his blaster. The stud destroys the entire army. They then build an attack shuttle using some of the parts from the army. The second part begins with a Jawa's droid sale with some odd guests including Indiana Jones, Ewoks and a Rancor. R2 is vacuuming when Grievous shows up and takes R2-D2 away. Back on the enemy base some battle droids are escorting R2 behind Grievous. R2-D2 gets away from the droids and plugs into a computer outlet where he sends a Help message to Anakin and Ahsoka on the Twilight and they quickly go the enemy base. R2, now hiding in a closet sees a red female droid but the moment is ruined for R2 when Grievous finds him. Anakin and Ahoska make their way into a hangar labelled 1138 as the separatist leaders prepare to open up R2-D2 to retrieve the content in the droid. As they enter Anakin gets distracted by a Tie Advanced. The two then make their way to R2 while fighting a bunch of battle droids. Also Rex and Cody enter the base. Just as some battle droids are about to cut open R2 Anakin cuts off the device they are using. Dooku, Ventress and Grievous all draw their lightsabers. Yoda and Obi-Wan also enter and before any fighting starts Yoda uses the Force to take apart the floor below the enemies and they get sucked into space. Yoda then uses the parts to build the Tantive IV and they escape on it just before the base explodes. Back on the ship R2-D2 projects a hologram of the Malevolence then of an add for an amusement park called Skywalker World and R2 gives everyone free vip passes. Then it shows the park and everyone enjoying bumper land speeders, cottoncandy sold by Leia, a force meater, wack-an-wook, and a Boba Fett Shooting range while The Throne Room theme is played. It then shows R2 and the red droid on a "tunnel of love" type ride but when it turns the bend the boat enters Darth Vader's Helmet and R2 screames. The credits then start. External links *Part 1 at LEGO.com. *Part 2 at LEGO.com. Category:Movies